<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm love in a frozen heart by sheepysleepy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914199">Warm love in a frozen heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepysleepy/pseuds/sheepysleepy'>sheepysleepy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Crush, Cute, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by the song my freeze ray from dr horribles sing along blog, Love, Mr freeze deserves love, Short &amp; Sweet, They're cute dammit, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepysleepy/pseuds/sheepysleepy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor struggles with asking Nora out on a date, but won't give up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nora Fries/Victor Fries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm love in a frozen heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just something short, I came up with while listening to 'my Freeze ray' and could not stop myself. Mr. Freeze deserves love and I Always felt bad for him. He's the Rouge I want to see redeemed the most.<br/>Anyways enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all the days of the week, it was always Sunday, Victor was looking forward to. Not because of the given sparetime he had from his job at Gotham City lab, but rather because of a certain someone, who he would always see in the laundry room.<br/>Always Sunday, always at 10 a.m., always for about 15 minutes or 30 minutes, depending on Victor, if he could muster up enough courage to talk to them, which sadly was often not the case. The special someone, who accompanied Victor at his Sunday Routine was called Nora, a beautiful young woman, not older than Victor himself. In Victors eyes, she was perfect. She had golden blonde curly hair, which reached her shoulders. Green eyes with a hint of blue, which shined like the sun, when she was talking about her passions or loving memories. Her smile and laugh were his favorite things about her. </p><p>Those were after their first talk, which she indicated, he could easily say, that her personality was just as beautiful as the rest of her. She was studying at Gotham University for her PhD and enjoyed many things and could easily excite herself for many things, seen when Victor told her about his work at Gotham City lab and she asked him many questions about it had general interest in what he did there. She also understood sensitive subjects like his family and didn’t push him. She herself also had family issues but didn’t mind telling him about it, saying that she’d only overcome it by not acting like there never were any problems. Victor listened and comforted her wanting so badly to tell her how important she was to him and how she always brightened up his Sunday.</p><p>Several times he told himself to find the courage to ask her out, but often failed as he always felt like he was losing air when he tried. Like life didn’t want him to say those few words and would prevent him from ever succeeding in what he wanted so badly. Many would have probably seen that as a sign to stop trying and just letting it go, but Victor refused. No matter how often he would fail, he’d try again, until one day-</p><p>„Would you like to go out with me?“</p><p>Words piercing the silent, Nora and Victor were facing different directions at the moment and it took Nora by surprise.</p><p>„What did you say?“, she asked thinking she misheared him.</p><p>„I asked, if you would like to go on a date with me?“, Victor repeated, this time facing Nora, but averting his eyes in a shy way. „You know, going to the movies, having dinner, taking a walk… Something like that.“</p><p>Nora looked at him surprised before she smiled brightly, walking towards Victor and giving him a hug, to which he was shocked but accepted it quickly, feeling his heart quicken up its pace.</p><p>„Yes! I’d love to!“, she answered feeling her smile becoming bigger, when she locked her shining green eyes with his chocolate brown ones. Victors face showed obvious relief, a big smile and an even bigger blush, Nora guessed he didn’t really think she’d say yes.</p><p>„So where will we be having our date? I’m free on Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday.“, she asked not exactly wanting to wait any longer.</p><p>„Why not this evening, if you’re free? I thought we could take a walk in the nearby park in the evening. It’s very beautiful there especially at sunset.“, Victor suggested. He had obviously thought of plans long before asking and was anxious to make a wrong move or say the wrong words.</p><p>Noras eyes lit up at the suggestion as she smiled softly at him, which Victor returned visbly relaxing with a hopeful glint in his eyes.</p><p>„It’s a date"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>